


Partituras

by Korak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Animal Abuse, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Bad Cooking, Bad Flirting, Cooking Lessons, Dog Tags, Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hybrids, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need a hug, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jazz - Freeform, Kemonomimi, Malnutrition, Marriage, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Behavior, References to Depression, Scent Marking, Self-Acceptance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Tags Are Fun, Team as Family, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korak/pseuds/Korak
Summary: Kuroko es una chica que trabaja como cantante en un bar, y sueña con volverse famosa algún día.Mharak es una híbrida que se escabulle todas las noches para escucharla cantar.Ambas pertenecen a distintos mundos, pero la música las mantendrá unidas en una sinfonía única, capaz de traspasar las barreras del miedo y odio que se les pongan enfrente.





	1. Notas desconocidas

**Author's Note:**

> -Para aclarar de antemano, esta historia transcurre en un entorno moderno, donde además de los humanos existen los híbridos (seres mitad animal/mitad persona).
> 
> -Estos seres pueden hablar y actuar como las personas, pero poseen características que los diferencian como tener orejas y colas, realizar conductas territoriales y de apareamiento correspondiente a su especie, algunas leyes o normas que se aplican a ellos, etc.
> 
> -A pesar de ser un fic Alfa/Beta/Omega tiene algunas referencias a este como los olores y las marcas de unión, que solo afectan a los híbridos, no a los humanos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bajo un mismo cielo nocturno se cuentan dos historias distintas.
> 
> Una canta para ser escuchada más allá de su público.
> 
> Otra escucha con interés su canción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bueno chicos, este es mi primer trabajo aquí,disfruten y quizá puedan darle una oportunidad :>
> 
> -La canción que se utilizó en este capítulo es "The way I feel inside" https://youtu.be/q46BLY_Tdbw
> 
> -Cualquier pregunta que tengan no duden en hacerla en los comentarios.
> 
> -También agradecería mucho que me ayuden a seguir buscando todo tipo de canciones y músicos que puedan servir como referencia para próximos capítulos.

Durante el día en Ciudad Yaman no hay nada fuera de lo común, desde las personas que van y vienen de sus empleos o los grupos de estudiantes que ríen a carcajadas antes de subirse al transporte público, hasta los comerciantes que abrían sus locales por la mañana esperando sus clientes eran comunes. 

Sin embargo, cuando el sol caía y teñía el cielo de azul oscuro se podía ver en todo su esplendor la verdadera forma de la ciudad, con los bares y clubes atiborrados de adultos y jóvenes bebiendo y bailando, o los tonos pasteles que desaparecían para dejar paso a cientos de carteles fosforescentes. 

Pero ninguno de esos colores podía compararse con el llamativo cabello rosado de una chica que corría a toda prisa entre la calle 14 y la plaza central.

Kuroko nunca fue de esas personas que llegaban tarde a los sitios, y mucho menos a su trabajo; pero últimamente con los nuevos vecinos discutiendo a todo pulmón, las llamadas recurrentes de su madre para saber cómo le iba en su nueva casa y practicar nuevas canciones le costaba mantenerse despierta después de que sonaba su despertador. 

Llegó a su destino en poco tiempo y con una última revisión de su bolsa con su cambio de ropa, abrió las puertas y entró al bar. Sin embargo, apenas puso un pie dentro del local, fue abordada por sus compañeros de trabajo.

Primero se le acercó Skeytso, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana "¿Enserio Kuro?, esta es la tercera vez que haces esto en la semana. Si sigues llegando tarde, el viejo te va a sacar"

"Relájate Skey, el jefe nunca sería capaz de hacer eso; aparte, no es como que realmente se diera cuenta de a qué hora llegamos." Debatió Milo, ganándose un zape por parte de su amigo. "¡Ouch!. Hey, eso no era necesario" Sus palabras solo lograron que le sacasen la lengua "De todos modos, ¿qué te hace tardarte tanto?, por lo general no hacías este tipo de cosas antes" La vio con curiosidad y una pizca de preocupación. 

"Es lo mismo de siempre, no hay nada de qué alarmarse chicos" Les dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora, no queriendo seguirle dando vueltas al asunto. Incluso por detalles tan simples como estos, le alegraba internamente que se preocuparan tanto por ella.

De entre la conversación de los tres empleados se alzó otra voz.

"Hey ustedes tres, dejen de cotillear en medio de la entrada, esta noche tendremos clientes importantes y no necesitamos que suceda ningún contratiempo" Les habló con firmeza el barman. Andrew, con su chaleco negro y camisa blanca de botones que combinaba adecuadamente con su corbata pulcra y bien ajustada. "Y tú Kuroko, deberías ir a cambiarte ahora, antes de que el jefe te vea así"

Kuroko soltó una risita "Si señor". Su mirada se dirigió a los otros dos "Bueno chicos, vuelvo en un momento, no causen un desastre sin mí, por favor". Se movió hasta la parte trasera del bar, hacia lo más parecido a un vestuario que podían tener. Tenía suerte de que al menos les consiguieran un lugar decente para vestirse. Se cambió rápidamente a un vestido corto magenta y zapatos de tacón alto. Una ligera sombra de ojos y un poco de pintalabios hicieron verla lo más presentable posible, a comparación del desastre que tenía al llegar. "Perfecto", murmuró para sí misma.

Salió del "vestuario" y lo primero que se encontró fue a Skeytso con un traje muy parecido al de Andrew, revisando el piano del escenario, en busca de algún problema con las teclas.

"¿Hay algo mal?" preguntó Kuroko, notando la expresión concentrada de su compañero.

"No es nada, solo me aseguro que este pequeño esté listo para el show". Se detuvo luego de unos minutos y se ajustó su corbata azul por lo que parecía ser la sexta vez en el día.

"Entonces no deberíamos tener ningún problema, cuidas ese piano más que a ti mismo" dijo con un tono burlesco.

"Hey, solo me aseguro de mantener mi instrumento en buenas condiciones." Guiñándole un ojo, añadió "¿Preparada?".

"Siempre lo estoy, querido. De hecho, tengo una nueva canción que me gustaría que tocáramos hoy, es algo antigua, pero al gerente le dió el visto bueno" Sacó de su bolsa una carpeta amarilla, debidamente sellada y se la entregó. Esperó pacientemente a que Skeytso terminará de revisar las partituras.

"…Si, creo que podemos hacerlo, no parece muy difícil de hacer; aunque siendo sincero prefiriría que me avisarás con poco más de anticipación" colocó las hojas en el atril y volvió a releerlas.

Discutieron los arreglos para las siguientes canciones antes de que uno de los meseros les dijera que ya era hora. Solo había una delgada tela que los separaba de su público. Por lo que recordó de una charla con Andrew, esta noche se presentaban ante algunos empresarios que habían reservado personalmente todas las mesas cercanas al escenario y la barra. El jefe aceptó complacido la solicitud mientras se evitara cualquier improperio hacia los empleados. Se escuchó al mismo mesero realizando la presentación a través del micrófono, seguido de unos cuantos aplausos. Cerrando los ojos y tomando tres respiraciones lentas, se recordó a si misma mantener la calma y enfocarse en su trabajo.

A partir de ese momento, un nuevo brillo se posó en sus ojos y la expresión de Kuroko cambió a su semblante profesional.

Salieron de las sombras al mismo tiempo, Skey sentándose con su ímpetu y decisión característico, y Kuroko colocándose en frente al micrófono, de cara al público. Una última mirada entre ambos dió su confirmación final: Darían el mejor espectáculo que pudieran presenciar estas personas.

Las luces se atenuaron y de pronto todas las miradas en el bar estaban sobre ellos. El silencio fue abrumador, pero fue detenido por el sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas actuaron como una base. Y poco después, el piano fue acompañado de una voz, _su voz._

_Should I try to hide the way I feel inside my heart for you?_

_Would you say that you would try to love me too?_

Fue un ritmo suave, lento, casi como ser envuelto por la seda más fina. Era casi hipnótico la forma en como los clientes podían quedar atentos en el escenario.

_In your mind could you ever be really close to me?_

_I can tell the way you smile, if I feel that I could be certain_

Se escucharon algunos murmullos, pero no les afectaron en absoluto. No cuando estaban tan profundo en su mundo, la sinfonía era lo único existente y terminarla sin errores era su misión.

_Then I would say the things, I want to say tonight_

_But till I can see that you'd really care for me_

Las palabras venían a su mente casi de forma automática, como si la hubiesen programado para cantar esta canción desde que nació. No había nadie que la detuviera, solo personas escuchando atentamente cada sílaba que salía de su boca. Pero de entre tantos rostros desconocidos, adultos, jóvenes, ancianos, ella se pregunta:

_"¿Quién de aquí realmente es capaz de escuchar mi verdadera sinfonía?"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El día había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Quizá demasiado bien para su gusto.

¿Distraer a los transeúntes lo suficiente para tomar sus carteras?, demasiado fácil.

¿Ir a comer a los locales disfrazada para evitar ser descubierta?, pan comido.

¿Intentar robarle a un hombre que era a su vez parte de una pandilla?, perfecto.

¿Ser golpeada por sus compañeros hasta caer al piso?, hoy su suerte estaba de racha.

Logró defenderse del primero a punta de mordidas y cortes con sus garras, pero fue fácilmente arrinconada por sus otros tres compañeros, donde aprovecharon para golpearla para devolverle el favor.

Una vez que todos los hombres se habían ido, dejándo a Mharak sola, magullada y hecha un ovillo en lo profundo de un callejón, se tomó un momento para regañarse mentalmente por lo increíblemente estúpida que había sido por intentar algo así, y agradeció que no llegara a mayores. Levantarse fue un desafío que logró por poco. Aspiró lentamente y se enderezó como pudo. Uno de esos malditos la había pateado en su costado izquierdo y otro casi le rompe la pierna, pero fuera de eso, no parecía que tuviera algo fuera de lugar más allá de unos moretones y rasguños.

Buscó a tientas la bolsa que ocultó detrás de unos contenedores, al menos todavía tenía algunos bocadillos de una pastelería cercana y le daría otros días sin problemas

No era buena idea dormir allí, cualquier otro híbrido o peor aún, un policía podría encontrarla. Con la bolsa siendo ajustada, saltó sobre unas cajas y de allí trepó hasta uno de los techos. Ya tenía suficientes años de práctica escalando este tipo de lugares. Al recomponerse alzó la vista arriba, Yaman podía tener muchas cosas, y una de las mejores fue su cielo estrellado, que brillaba más que todas las luces artificiales de la ciudad.

A pesar de tener una bella vista, la música estridente de un club cercano le haría imposible conciliar el sueño, así que continuó caminando entre los tejados en búsqueda de otro lugar más cómodo.

Música electrónica, pop, rock, eran todos los sonidos que podía percibir, y tener oídos extra sensibles no hizo nada para detener el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza. Estaba replanteándose seriamente dirigirse al primer parque que encontrara hasta que, en un momento de lucidez, se mantuvo enfocada en una melodía en especial. 

_I will dream that someday you'll be really close to me_

No era como las demás, nada de sonidos fuertes y brutos que hacían que el piso temblara; este en cambio era tan suave que era casi imperceptible de entre todos los locales de la ciudad.

_I can tell the way you smile if I feel that I could be certain_

Se movió con más cautela, asegurándose de no perder ningún detalle de esa música. Terminó encima de un gran bar, cuyo letrero con el nombre "The blue Saks" fue adornado de unas figuras a neón de un saxofón y un piano. _"Supongo que aquí solo tocarán jazz o algo así…bueno, no está tan mal, supongo"_ Pensó para sus adentros, luego intentó acercarse más, pero parecía que quien fuera que cantara estaba lejos de su campo visual, incluso si intentaba ver a través de las pequeñas ventanas de lado. De cualquier manera, aun podría escucharla, sea quien sea.

_Then I would say the things I want to say tonight_

_But till I can see that you'd really care for me_

_I'll keep trying to hide the way I feel inside…_

Usando su bolsa como almohada improvisada, se recostó sin gracia ni sutileza y solo disfrutó del ritmo, intentando tararearlo "…tan lindo". La voz era tan preciosa y delicada que era incapaz de ignorarla, y en su lugar se relajó, dejándose llevar hasta que inevitablemente el cansancio de la pelea anterior se hizo presente y, antes de quedarse dormida, se cuestionó:

_"¿De quién es esa voz que canta esta bella canción?"_


	2. Diferencia de melodías -parte 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko se divierte con sus amigos luego de su función en el bar.
> 
> Todo va bien hasta que escuchan una noticia que involucra a los híbridos.

Kuroko terminó su turno victoriosamente, disfrutando de una botella de agua helada en la parte de la barra enfrente del escenario con sus compañeros de trabajo.

La actuación de esta noche la había dejado más exhausta de lo que creía posible. El bar estuvo más lleno que de costumbre y un grupo de muchachos seguían insistiendo en que cantaran algunas canciones extra, a lo que no se pudo negar aunque lo intentara, más que nada porque de eso le pagaban.

Por otro lado, dentro de ella se alegraba y enorgullecía de que pasaran ese tipo de cosas. Escuchar las ligeras ovaciones y aplausos del público la hacían sentir realizada, viva. Eran pasos pequeños en la dirección correcta para volverse una gran cantante, según sus pensamientos.

Se estaba recuperando tranquilamente mientras escuchaba una entretenida conversación entre Milo y Andrew, que parecía que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una verdadera discusión.

"Te lo digo Drakón, si el jefe me dejara poner mi música tendríamos más clientes" Explicó Milo, comiéndose unas galletas que extrañamente siempre parecía guardar en los gabinetes para después de las funciones.

Andrew solo lo contempló por medio segundo con expresión seria, ya conocía esas frases que su amigo repetía constantemente, antes de responder "En primer lugar, deja de decirme así, es irritante. En segundo lugar, dudo que el jefe te deje poner tu música electrónica en un lugar donde más que nada tocamos jazz y géneros ligeros, y en tercer lugar, incluso si hubiese alguna oportunidad de que pasara no atraerías ni al más grande de los borrachos al local, tú estás encargado de acomodar la iluminación, no de poner la música." concluyó sus razones tomando un sorbo de su whisky, suspirando complacido al dejar que la sustancia se deslizara lentamente por su garganta.

"Aw, vamos Andrew, no seas tan malo con él, solo está intentando ayudar", Kuroko intentó defenderlo, pero era más que obvio para todos los presentes que estaba reprimiendo una risa sin éxito. Bueno, para todos excepto Milo, que seguía enfrascado en la discusión dispuesto a ganarla a como dé lugar. 

"¡Sí!, estoy ofreciendo ideas para mejorar el bar. Además, al menos mí música no dejaría al público dormido de tanto aburrimiento como la tuya."

"Tal vez, pero mis canciones no provocan epilepsia a todos los que me rodean."

"Pfff, enserio chicos, ustedes dos podrían besarse de una vez y romper la tensión que llevan acumulando, no necesitamos ver su competencia de medición de penes todos los días, se vuelve aburrido luego de un tiempo" Bromeó Giselle, una de las meseras más nuevas del grupo pero que lentamente pudo unirse a los demás. Cuando no estaba atendiendo a los clientes, se la pasaba diciendo ese tipo de observaciones a todos los presentes con su expresión neutra y estoica.

"¿¡QUÉ!?", si el comentario anterior de Andrew no provocó que varios comenzaran a caer de sus sillas esto casi lo hizo. En especial por las expresiones de ambos. Milo estaba tan rojo como una cereza y no apartó la mirada del piso, mientras que Andrew fulminó a Giselle con una mirada que sí se pudiera ya la habría prendido en fuego más de una vez. Kuroko casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando y Skeytso se agarraba el estómago con fuerza sintiendo como todo el aire se salía de él por las risas.

"*Cof* ¡Gis!, eres *Cof* horrible" dijo Kuroko, que no paraba de toser luego de la sorpresa inicial. Alguien tuvo que golpearla varias veces en la espalda para ayudarla a recomponerse. 

"Pero soy sincera" le dio una mira divertida, disfrutando de que su pequeño comentario pudiera desencadenar tanto caos entre sus compañeros.

Luego de permanecer unos minutos tranquilos para asegurarse que nadie se desmayaría por falta de oxígeno, continuaron su charla sobre temas aleatorios. En ese momento la vida no podía ser más simple para ellos, tan solo disfrutando del ahora, celebrando un trabajo bien hecho con frases alentadoras y palmaditas en la espalda. El tiempo se había ralentizado lo suficiente para darles este descanso de sus problemas, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por un zumbido proveniente de algún lugar de la barra.

Había una pequeña radio que siempre usaban cuando todavía era demasiado temprano para abrir las puertas o al terminar su turno. Un trozo de madera desvencijado que por su antigüedad y mal mantenimiento apenas y eran comprensibles algunos de los canales que usaban, pero era mejor que nada. Durante toda la conversación había funcionado sin inconvenientes, tocando una orquesta simple para hacer compañía, y ahora era más parecido una mezcla de silbidos y trozos incoherentes de trompeta y violonchelo.

"Hey Skey, tú estás más cerca de la barra, arréglalo por favor", le pidió Milo, que llenaba sus mejillas con tantas galletas que lo hacía parecer una ardilla llena de bellotas.

Skeytso se levantó a regañadientes de su silla y se movió hasta la barra, donde procedió a mover las perillas de la maltratada radio. Girarlas de un lado a otro no estaba funcionando, y parecía que captaba cualquier otra señal menos la deseada, lo que terminaba frustrandolo más. Ahora cada estación que elegía eran solo tramos de oraciones sin sentido.

_"Ahora vamos con la canción "If you can...las hojas comienzan a marchitarse a medida que las toxinas...se estiman fuertes vientos provenientes del norte del país...un nuevo ataque causado por híbridos fue denunciado...la noche era tan fría y solitaria como en una verdadera pesadilla..."_

Algo dentro de esa maraña de frases le resultó entraño a Kuroko, pero el cambio de estación no le dejó comprender la noticia.

"¡Espera!, regresa un poco"

Skeytso tardó en procesar su pedido y la vió con algo de curiosidad, sin embargo decidió no mencionar nada al respecto. "Uhh...seguro, espera un poco", volvió a mover las perillas hasta recibir de nuevo la señal.

_"En la mañana del día jueves la policía reportó un nuevo caso de violencia provocado por un grupo de híbridos. Según la información que obtuvimos de los testigos dos hombres y una mujer fueron emboscados por una manada de híbridos no registrados mientras se encontraban saliendo de la plaza central. Cuando fuimos con los médicos para saber acerca de la condición de las víctimas solo pudieron decirnos que se encontraban en situación crítica, antes de subirse a la ambulancia. **Los culpables del acto todavía no han sido encontrados.**_

_Con esto se suman ya cinco incidentes en lo que va del mes, y los ciudadanos dicen que si la situación continúa así, comenzarán a tomar cartas en el asunto. Las autoridades sugieren mantener precauciones y no ir por la noche sin compañía o algún objeto de defensa personal. Esta es toda información que pudimos obtener hasta el momento. Gracias por su atención."_

Y así, la noticia concluyó con una alegre y cálida canción que contrastó con el silencio gélido del bar.

"La plaza central…¿Eso no queda a unas cuadras de aquí?", preguntó Giselle, que parecía que temblaba levemente. A ella nunca le agradaron los híbridos del todo.

"Si, eso es correcto", le confirmó Andrew, cuya cara se había puesto seria.

"Demonios, otra vez no. Malditos sean esos salvajes" Mascullaba Skeytso, que tenía la mandíbula inferior desencajada y los puños apretados con fuerza.

Kuroko les pasó la mirada uno por uno, todos habían guardado silencio y cada uno mostraba distintos grados de desagrado, enojo y miedo. Era más que obvio que en esta ciudad una situación así era muy recurrente.

Los híbridos eran un tema tabú en el bar, era raro que alguno de los empleados mencionara algo que los involucrara que no viniera seguido con algo despectivo. Esto se debió más que nada porque el jefe tuvo bastantes problemas con ellos en los comienzos del establecimiento, así que nadie tocaba esos puntos cerca de él. Personalmente Kuro nunca antes pudo conocer a algún híbrido más allá de verlos en las noticias, libros escolares o en el mejor de los casos, mezclado en medio de un mar de gente en los conciertos, así que nunca supo si era ciertas todas esas leyendas e información dudosa que los rodeaban.

En primer lugar algo que en todos lados siempre se decía y de lo que estaba cien por ciento segura, era que todos estaban marcados en una especie de registro para mantenerlos controlados. Supuestamente se tomó esta medida debido a que hace años cuando fueron periodos de guerra por territorios, se tomaron clandestinamente miles de híbridos de las especies más fuertes y se les obligó a tener descendencias; agregando al hecho de darles todo el conocimiento sobre las armas y técnicas de pelea existentes, fue lo que creó poco a poco grandes ejércitos de bestias imparables. Luego de años de luchas e incontables pérdidas de ambos los bandos, se decidió dar fin a la guerra y tiempo después los gobiernos de varios países decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era ordenar a todos los híbridos a someterse al registro, donde se les marcaban por especie, grado de peligro y lugar de pertenencia, entre otras cosas. Si se encontraba a alguien no registrado era inmediatamente llevado con las autoridades.

A Kuroko no le convencía del todo estas regulaciones, las consideraba demasiado extremistas y una ofensa para muchos, era casi parecido a obligar a alguien a usar una pancarta con tus datos personales para que todo el mundo lo viera, un golpe a la moral según su ideología.

Sin embargo no estaban del todo solos en el mundo; algunos híbridos fueron acogidos en hogares comunes para servir el rol de acompañantes y ser tratados como miembros de la familia, otros eran utilizados en investigaciones para conocer acerca de su genética y cualidades únicas donde se les permitió rechazar o aceptar cada prueba que consideraron necesario, y para aquellos que no tenían un lugar por ser muy joven o cualquier otra circunstancia, eran llevados a refugios o albergues.

Se quedó pensativa durante tanto tiempo que el sonido y movimiento de un par de dedos chasqueando enfrente de su rostro la sobresaltó levemente "Oye".

"Hey, Tierra llamando a Kuro" Skeytso llamó su atención de nuevo, esta vez con éxito.

"Lo siento, creo que me espacié por un segundo"

Skey solo le dedicó una media sonrisa comprensiva "No hay problema. Decíamos que con eso del nuevo ataque y las advertencias de la policía nos puso a todos un poco nerviosos, estábamos hablando acerca de si sería mejor si nos vamos juntos a casa por seguridad. Bueno, si tú quieres".

"Claro, me ayudaría mucho si me llevaras a mi apartamento". Una parte de ella agradecía enormemente a su salvador de evitar tener que usar un taxi o caminar por casi una hora por las calles de Yaman durante la noche.

"Perfecto, te espero afuera" casi saltando de su silla, se retiró por las grandes puertas del lugar hacia su automóvil. Era simpático como alguien de veinticinco años podía actuar como uno de seis tan fácilmente.

Kuroko rodó los ojos y fue a por sus cosas. Los demás imitaron su acción y se prepararon para cerrar. El piso ya fue trapeado y las mesas estaban en su lugar, sin una mota de polvo a la vista. Como si ningún grupo de personas hubiese estado allí pidiendo un trago horas atrás.

Se despidió de los demás y tomó su lugar como copiloto del carro blanco. El resto del viaje resultó bastante tranquilo, con uno que otro intercambio de palabras con Skeytso. Él le contó sobre aquella ocasión que le estaba enseñando a cocinar espagueti con albóndigas a Milo y que casi incendian la casa dos veces por quemar no solo la comida hasta convertirla carbón, sino también una sartén, dos cajas cerca de la estufa, el gorro de Skeytso y por poco a su perro. La chica de cabellos brillantes solo podía reírse por la anécdota y regañándolo por ser tan imprudente.

A pesar de que estaba contenta con la compañía, lo que escuchó de la radio le dejó dando vueltas a su cabeza más de lo que le gustaría:

_**"...Los culpables del acto todavía no han sido encontrados..."** _

Un grupo de híbridos vagaban por las mismas calles que ella todas las tardes, las mismas por las que todos sus amigos tenían que pasar para llegar al bar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de solo imaginarlo. Se aseguraría de estar atenta y preparada en caso de que sucediese algo, no dejaría que nadie lastime a sus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien chicos, así concluimos el segundo capítulo de esta obra.
> 
> Cabe aclarar que en este capítulo me esforcé por dar una introducción al mundo de los híbridos y su participación en las guerras ocurridas en la historia.
> 
> Por otro lado, quiero recordarles que si, un híbrido tiene sus propios derechos al igual que los humanos. Un híbrido puede funcionar en una sociedad sin casi ningún inconveniente además de su biología alterada. Está no es una historia que esté totalmente enfocada en la esclavitud ni en el abuso de cualquier forma por ser una raza "inferior" ni nada parecido, no busca ofender ni hablar por nadie, y si no se siente cómodo por la forma en que relato este universo, le pido amablemente que se retire y lea cualquier otra obra.


End file.
